


close your eyes (and tell me it's alright)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: Seongwoo wishes he could rest, that he could call it quits, go back home to his mother, hug her and cry in her arms until he can’t cry anymore and fall asleep, without then having to wake up at 6 a.m. for another schedule, without having to worry about what’s next after Wanna One disbands.





	close your eyes (and tell me it's alright)

Seongwoo is exhausted. 

He’s tired because of their tight schedule, because of the lack of sleep and the constant hunger thanks to his dieting, he’s tired because of the amount of times he has to dance to their debut track, whether it’s in practice or on stage, because of how he has to fight his way through to their van every time they go into or out of a building. 

But whenever he feels like giving up, whenever he is about to pass out from all of his exhaustion, he looks at his members – Woojin is losing too much weight, Guanlin isn’t able to keep up during practice because of his homesickness, Minhyun hasn’t slept through a whole night in the two months since they were selected to be Wanna One – and he wills himself to crack a joke, to cook some food for Woojin not to skip a meal, to bribe the manager into letting Guanlin call his mother, to sneak out with Minhyun to the NU’EST dorm in the middle of the night and to stay awake until 4 a.m. to get them home in time. 

Seongwoo wishes he could rest, that he could call it quits, go back home to his mother, hug her and cry in her arms until he can’t cry anymore and fall asleep, without then having to wake up at 6 a.m. for another schedule, without having to worry about what’s next after Wanna One disbands. 

*** 

“Seongwoo, I know it’s not your responsibility but it’s really urgent,” the manager tells him as he pulls him outside of the waiting room in which the rest of the members are relaxing before their stage. “But can you make sure you guys follow your schedule properly today? My kid is sick and I don’t have anyone –“ 

“Yes, I will,” he sighs, small, tired smile forming on his lips. “Just give me the practice schedule and the company card and I’ll settle everything.” 

Their manager sighs in relief, repeating again and again how thankful he is as he hands him the items he requested. As soon as Seongwoo has the things in his position, the manager leaves in a hurry, almost running into the other staff on his way out. 

*** 

Jisung and him organize the rest of the day, they guide the other boys from schedule to schedule, Seongwoo driving and Jisung telling him where to go. 

Although the boys listen to them well most of the time, it’s still tiring when they get into arguments about the simplest of things like what to eat or who gets to sit next to whom. 

*** 

When he arrives at home, the only thing Seongwoo can think about is in which position he will be sleeping tonight. 

It, however, looks like he will not be getting any sleep anyway. 

Why? 

Well, they are eleven members, who have to share one bathroom. 

Normally, he would use his “I’m older than you” card but today, the younger ones seem more tired than he is, so he lets them shower first. Then, when he thinks he is about to get into the bathroom, Jisung and Minhyun ask him to let them go first since they have to get up earlier to cook breakfast for the rest of them. 

Of course he can’t say no. 

It’s almost 5 a.m. when he finally is able to wash himself up. The warm water a welcome comfort against his skin. 

*** 

"Seongwoo?” 

He groans into his pillow, desperate to sleep for a few more minutes. 

“Seongwoo?” 

Said boy cracks one of his eyes open to look at the person who is calling him. 

When his eye adjusts to the light, he comes face to face with Jaehwan. He looks around his room only to realize that it’s barely past sunrise, orange light flooding into Jisung, Daniel and his room through the open curtains. 

“What are you doing here, Jaehwan? We have like only one hour to sleep, you should rest,” Seongwoo yawns, scooting back on his bed to let Jaehwan lie down. 

The younger boy climbs up the ladder to his bed and does just that, lie down next to him, looking up at the room’s ceiling without saying anything, not answering Seongwoo’s question in any way. 

“I miss my family…. and Sewoon,” Jaehwan mumbles. 

Seongwoo almost moans out loud out of annoyance. 

The past weeks all Jaehwan has been talking about is Sewoon this and Sewoon that and “did you know Sewoon is going to debut soon?”. But being the good friend he is, he just turns to look at Jaehwan and smiles encouragingly at him, motioning for him to keep talking. 

*** 

In the end, Seongwoo doesn’t sleep more than ten minutes before Jisung is begging him to get up. 

*** 

“Seongwoo, do you have some time before you go to bed?” Jihoon asks, timid smile on his face. 

The younger boy had pulled him into the kitchen before asking the question, his small hands tightly clasping his wrist, big eyes looking at him with a weird kind of desperation. 

If he’s honest, Seongwoo doesn’t have time, he hasn’t been sleeping well and all he wants to do is rest a few hours without someone either climbing onto his bed, waking him up because they need his help. Seongwoo wants to sleep without their manager knocking loudly on their door only minutes after Seongwoo had actually fallen asleep just this once. 

“I… Well, actually, I do have –,“ Seongwoo isn’t able to finish the sentence before someone else is interrupting him. 

“Sorry, Jihoon,” Daniel says, hand coming up to rest on Seongwoo’s shoulder. “He’s already got something planned. But if you need anything, why don’t you go talk to Jisung? I’m sure he’ll be glad to help you out.” 

Jihoon pouts but doesn’t protest before he goes back into the living room. 

“Why would you – Forget it, I’m too exhausted to even ask what this is about,” Seongwoo sighs, turning to look at Daniel. 

The younger boy chuckles at him lovingly. 

Daniel’s hands come up to Seongwoo’s cheek to caress them softly, Daniel looks back into the living room for a moment, making sure no one is looking, and leans in to peck his lips softly. 

Seongwoo, although he is taken aback by such a public display of affection, smiles. 

“You’ve got big plans today, Ong Seongwoo,” Daniel wiggles his eyebrows. “They consist of finally getting some fucking sleep. And hopefully some cuddles too.” 

“I really, really love you, Kang Daniel,” Seongwoo whispers. 

He doesn’t even wait for the both of them to be in the privacy of their shared bedroom to start being clingy towards his boyfriend. 

As soon as Daniel turns around, Seongwoo is back-hugging him, arms tightly wrapped around the younger’s waist and head buried into his back. Daniel just laughs, hands holding tightly onto Seongwoo’s as his thumb strokes over the back of the older’s hand. 

“Don’t come into our room tonight, we’ll be sleeping!” Daniel warns the members, who all turn around to look at them with their best disgusted faces. “Also, don’t wake us up until like five minutes before we have to go!” 

Seongwoo quietly giggles into Daniel’s back. 

*** 

“Your dark circles are getting worse every passing minute,” Daniel comments, worriedly tracing said body part with his fingers. “You seriously need to take better care of yourself.” 

Seongwoo doesn’t respond. Instead he scoots closer to Daniel on the mattress, hiding his face in the crook of the younger’s neck. His cold nose sends a shiver down the other’s back. Daniel responds to his affection by wrapping his arm tightly around Seongwoo’s waist on the bed and by starting to stroke his hair softly. 

“Thank you,” he yawns tiredly. “Thank you for taking care of me instead.” 

The last thing Seongwoo remembers before he passes out in Daniel’s arms is the sensation of Daniel’s lips on his forehead and Daniel whispering an “I love you, sleep well” into his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, another ongniel....
> 
> i hope you guys liked it! any feedback in the comments is appreciated (it seriously makes me happy!) 
> 
> if you have any requests my tumblr is ongsniel.tumblr.com and my twitter is @onghwangism!
> 
> also thank you for reading this!


End file.
